


Chocoretas

by NaghiTan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miró aquellas bolitas verdes, esperando lo peor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocoretas

**Título:** Chocoretas

 **Tabla:** De Helados

 **Tema:** 020\. Menta

 **Nombre del Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

 **Pairing, personaje o grupo:** Hibari Kyoya

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **KHR!** No me pertenecen, son de **Akira Amano** yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Nota de autor:** Mi primer drabble de KHR! XD y mi primer fic de ese anime/manga owo, espero esté en sus expectativas, lo de los temas de las chocoretas es por un fic: Como a una chica, que su autora, es DiZereon y mi beta XD asi que no hay plagio owo.

 **No. De Palabras:** 261

 **Resumen:** Miró aquellas bolitas verdes, esperando lo peor.

 

 

**Capitulo Único**

 

Ahí estaba, mirando con una ceja arqueada, aquella bolsa que contenía unas bolitas verdes, el Presidente del Comité de Disciplina de Namimori tenía unas ganas enormes de morder hasta la muerte a la persona que le había dejado aquello.

Así lo encontró Kusakabe, aún sin quitarle la vista a aquella bolsita.

—¿Por qué no se come uno?— le dijo con un tono respetuoso— Así sale de duda, Kyoya-san.

Hibari le miró entrecerrando los ojos, diciéndole con la mirada que aquello jamás sucedería, no tocaría ni se metería a la boca una de esas esferitas de dudosa procedencia. El vice-presidente solo negó con la cabeza, dejando unos documentos sobre el escritorio y marchándose poco después.

Por lo visto, no sabría de donde salió aquello, más una risa se hizo notar en la sala.

—Bebé— dijo como saludo, sin voltear a verlo.

—Veo que el regalo de Tsuna no te agradó— el pequeño acomodó su fedora—, es una lástima…

—Sawada Tsunayoshi es el responsable de esto— habló fríamente, debió haberlo imaginado, no hacía más de un mes en el que ambos habían comenzado a salir.

—Sí— Reborn sonrió—, dijo algo acerca de que esperaba que te gustase.

Hibari no puso atención, desamarró la bolsita y cogió una esfera, metiéndosela en la boca… el sabor a menta y chocolate le inundó el paladar, cerró los ojos, porque a él le gustaba el helado de menta con chocolate, pero nunca se los podía comprar debido al porte que debía de dar… Le agradecería a Tsuna… muy a su manera, aquel detalle.

 

 

 

 **Notas de Naghi-tan:** Espero les haya gustado.

Tchao!    


End file.
